1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fabric dryer and a method of controlling the fabric dryer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a fabric dryer is an apparatus that dries wet clothes, bedclothes, etc. (hereinafter, referred to as ‘laundry’). The fabric dryer includes a drum receiving laundry and a motor for driving the drum, and a heater for supplying hot air into the drum. The fabric dryer supplies dry hot air heated by the heater into the drum holding laundry and rotates the drum to dry laundry.
Since a typical fabric dryer is configured to dry only wet laundry, when spots or other contaminants are found in wet laundry to be dried, a washing machine needs to be separately driven to remove the spots and the contaminants. Also, when the quantity of laundry having spots or other contaminants is small, it is inefficient to separately drive the washing machine to remove the spots or other contaminants in terms of time and cost.